1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of operating a vanity mirror assembly for a vehicle. In particular, the present invention provides a method of operating a vanity mirror with a track assembly that is attached to a headliner. A vanity mirror housing attached to a track assembly slides from a recessed position above and parallel the headliner to an in use position. The vanity mirror assembly is designed to operate with a minimal of components and to be easily manufactured.
Also proposed is a vanity mirror assembly which is deployed or retracted by a drive mechanism connected to a track assembly. A motor will deploy a vanity mirror housing from a position hidden above and parallel the headliner to an in use position in the vehicle; and will retract the vanity mirror housing from an in use position to a hidden position between the headliner and sheetmetal roof. The vanity mirror housing is deployed and retracted through a slot in the headliner. The motor is activated by a user engaging a button.
Further suggested is a method of deploying a vanity mirror assembly from a position above the headliner to an in-use position within the vehicle. The vanity mirror assembly is attached to a rod that slides within a cylinder which is molded integral to a shelf.
2. Prior Art
Proposals have been put forward suggesting methods of operating and constructing a vanity mirror assembly for a vehicle. A recent suggestion for a recessed vanity mirror assembly noted in Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,605 shows a method of deploying and retracting a vanity mirror assembly within a frame from behind the headliner. U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,605 furthers the art but doesn't propose a method that utilizes the lowest profile and the simplest of mechanisms.
The present invention addresses these issues by using a single slide mechanism which reduces the size of the mechanism and simplifies manufacturing of the component. The present invention also proposes a method of storage within the vanity mirror housing for tissue paper, and an imbedded light indicator in a mirror indicating a tissue holder is available.
Further, the present invention suggests a method of deploying and retracting a vanity mirror housing attached to a track assembly by using a motor or similar actuating device which is connected to a track assembly. The vanity mirror housing and track assembly would be above and parallel the headliner in the rested position and a vanity mirror housing would be driven forward through a slot in the headliner to an in use position within the vehicle. Once deployed forward, the vanity mirror housing can be angled down for use.
It is a still further object and purpose to construct a vanity mirror assembly that is attached to a rod. The rod slides within a cylindrical housing which is molded integral to a shelf which is secured to the top surface of the headliner and is below the sheetmetal roof of a vehicle. A button which depends down through a small opening in the headliner and into the interior of a vehicle can be used to deploy the vanity mirror assembly through a slot in the headliner and into an in-use position in the vehicle.
It is a further object and purpose to construct a vanity mirror assembly with a tissue holder integrated into the interior of the vanity mirror housing. A slot is placed on the top panel of the housing so tissue can be extracted for use. The tissue holder also has a lighting element placed behind the viewing side of the mirror to note to the user that there is a tissue holder available. The lighting element is behind the mirror and behind an etched out symbol and arrow in the mirror and therefore illuminates the symbols.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a lower profile and simpler method of operating a vanity mirror assembly from a recessed position between the vehicle headliner and sheetmetal roof into an in use position within the interior of the vehicle. The vanity mirror housing also is retractable back to a stowed position within a cavity created by the headliner and vehicle sheetmetal roof.